Moves
Wilds.io is a game based on mechanics, so there are many different moves with different abilities which are constantly being re-balanced. Here is a list of the moves that players can perform, along with how to perform them. If you would like to learn more about how you can use these moves successfully in combat, visit the Tips page. Note: You can always customize your controls in the "Settings" option in the wilds.io menu. The keys below are for the default configuration. Attack - Left Click The regular and most common form of attack. Heavy melee weapons (Axe, Hammer, Bow, Ice Staff) inflict 2, 2.5, 1 and 1 damage respectively per hit while light melee weapons (Claws, Spear and Sword) inflict 1.25, 1.25 and 1.5 damage respectively per hit with near double the attack speed. Ranged Attack Ranged weapons (Bow and Staff) can be used in melee, but they will only inflict one damage per hit, with somewhat slower hit speed than heavy melee weapons. All melee attacks knock opponents backwards a short distance (although Claws have much lower knock back to allow a player to shred an opponent more easily), and if the opponent is knocked into any obstacle (wall, shop booth, or even a breakable crate!) they will take additional damage (it varies depending on the force of the attack) and be knocked down. If the opponent is knocked off of a higher mountain, they will fall onto the lower mountain and be knocked down without taking additional damage. If the opponent is knocked back into a spikes, the spikes will activate, instantly killing the victim. Attacking an opponent with any weapon while they are kicking will disarm you if the kick is launched at the right time. Charged Attack Holding down left click will allow the player to use a charged attack at the expense of stamina. For melee weapons, the player spins their weapon around them while dashing forward slightly (this attack does much more knock back than the regular attack) while for ranged weapons, the player fires projectiles (a single arrow from a Bow, or multiple magic missiles from a Staff) at the mouse cursor. A player using a Staff can continuously fire bolts as long as they are holding down left click, but since each bolt fired costs a small amount of stamina, eventually the player will have to stop firing. If a melee weapon player uses a spin attack while on a spikes, the spikes will activate (using normal attacks will not activate them). Ranged characters can safely fire projectiles while on spikes without activating them. Kick - Right Click Use kick to knock the enemy down or counter the enemy if they are rolling. Kick does one damage to non-blocking opponents and will knock down the opponent. If your opponent blocks your kick, you will be stunned, so be careful! While kicking, you move forward slightly. Kicks can also disarm the enemy if they try to hit you with a regular melee attack (Left Click) while you are kicking. If this occurs, the enemy will neither take damage nor be knocked down by the kick, but they will lose their weapon and have to fight with fists until they get their weapon back (15 seconds). You can also kick back arrows, knives, magic missiles, and thrown weapons. Kick cannot be used to kick back grenades, mines, or grappling hooks. You can successfully kick projectiles even if you are kicking in the opposite direction. If a player kicks off of a mountain or into a mountain wall (not a normal wall!), they will fall over without taking any damage. If an opponent is kicked into a spikes, the spikes will activate, killing the victim. Conversely, if you kick while on spikes, the spikes will activate. Block '''- Mouse Wheel Down The player uses their shield to block melee attacks, projectiles, kicks, and knives. Block can be broken by rolling or shield bashing (Block + Dash). If you successfully block a melee attack or a kick, your opponent will be stunned, giving you a short window to counter-attack your enemy. However, the block mechanic is directional (mostly) which means you can still be hit in the back by both projectiles and melee attacks. For example, your shield will block a kick coming from the direction you are facing, but a kick coming from the other side will still hit you, deal one damage, and knock you down. Blocking on its own while on a spikes will not activate the spikes, but receiving a hit while blocking will activate the spikes. Charge attacks have more force than normal attacks. This means that if you block a charge attack while near a spikes, you will still take slight knock back (your opponent will be stunned, though), possibly pushing you back into the spikes, activating them and killing you. '''Roll - Mouse Wheel Up Use roll to break an enemy's block, or just to knock them over - it also allows you to sneak under the low holes in a wall. Successfully knocking down an opponent down with a roll will deal one damage to them. If two players roll into each other, both players will take one damage and be knocked down. If a player rolls off a mountain or into a mountain wall (not a normal wall!), they will fall over without taking any damage.Rolling while on a spikes or rolling into a spikes will activate the spikes. Sprint - Hold Right Click And Move The sprint allows you to move faster until your stamina runs out. Sprinting while on a pit of spikes activates the spikes. The only completely safe actions that can be performed on a pit of spikes are walking, blocking, normal attacking, firing projectiles (ranged class attacks, knives, and throwing your weapon are all safe), and using items. In addition, ranged weapon's special moves will not trigger the spikes; however, all close combat special moves will cause the spikes to kill you immediately.. Anything else will result in your untimely demise. Special - R / Hold Right Click + Mouse Wheel Up The special attack is different for every weapon, but the hotkey is the same. You can use the key 'R' or Hold Right Click + Mouse Wheel Up. Using Hold Right Click + Mouse Wheel Up to special attack directly after getting up runs the risk of the game interpreting it as a roll, which can be fatal. So, to special attack after getting up, just use R. Jump - Space Bar Use jump to avoid a rolling attack or an Axe's special attack, the shockwave. You can also jump through windows in walls and over the deadly quicksand and bottomless pits. You can perform a long jump by jumping while sprinting, but this will burn a big chunk of stamina. Jumping is the only non-spear way to move from a higher mountain to a lower one without falling on the way down and knocking yourself down. Contrary to what one might think, jumping on or jumping over spikes WILL activate the spikes, killing you. Throw Weapon - F You can throw your main weapon - but you will be disarmed for 15 seconds. You can only attack with your fists, which only deal half a point of damage per hit, with the same attack speed as Claws. Hitting a non-blocking opponent with a thrown weapon will deal a high amount of damage and knock them over. Thrown weapons can be kicked back and steered with the mouse. Dash - Double Tap Move (WASD) Once per 5 seconds you can use a dash to quickly move in the double-tapped direction. The player can bash with their shield by dashing while blocking. Any enemies hit by a shield bash (including those that are blocking) will take one damage and be knocked down (but a rolling opponent will knock the shield bashing player over instead of vice versa). Unless the player is knocked down, using a special attack, or jumping, dashing can be performed at any time. For example, a player can dash while rolling to extend their roll to hit opponents that are further away. Dashing off of a mountain will cause you to fall down to the lower mountain and be knocked down without taking damage. Protip: You can dash while stunned to dodge an enemy's attack! A player can perform a dash on spikes, but the spikes will activate if the dash ends in the spikes. Otherwise, the player will be safe. Category:Guide